Faith Forsaken
by Trufreak89
Summary: He thinks losing Amy will feel like the end of his world, but he knows keeping her will mean the end of the universe. Literally.


**Title: **Faith Forsaken

**Disclaimer: **Doctor Who is the property of the BBC.

**Rating: **T

Amy's enthusiasm did not waver as the Doctor shoved her inside the TARDIS. If anything it spurred her on even more. The Doctor yelped as Amy roughly pushed him against the central console.

"Amy please..." He whined as her hands once more went to his braces and her lips smashed in to his. "Amy..." She kissed him with a passion he had not encountered in far too long and he felt himself giving in to her touch. His lips responded of their own accord as his hands buried themselves in her fiery locks.

Amy's hands wandered lower and startled the Doctor. "Amelia!" He snapped, pulling her hand away from the zip of his trousers. His cheeks were red and he was obviously flustered.

"You want me! You can't deny it Doctor." Amy purred, her fingers already scrambling for his zip again.

"Yes." He sighed in to her mouth as her lips found his once again. "No! No!" He tried to pull away and was rewarded with an inconveniently placed lever jabbing in to his back. "Please...Amy..." He whimpered, feeling his conviction melting. Even as he voiced his objections his hands were all over her.

She giggled as he spun her around and sat her on the console. She was pretty sure several of the buttons she was sitting on were potentially dangerous, but she threw caution to the wind and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in closer. The TARDIS groaned as he stumbled forward and his hand hit one of the glowing buttons.

The noise seemed to bring him back to his senses and he pulled away shaking his head. "No! I can't...Amy I'm sorry, but I just can't..."

"Just shut up will you!" Getting back to her feet she took hold of him by the bow tie and tried to crush their lips together once again. He pulled his head to the side, but it didn't stop her. Her lips locked on to the column of his throat and drew a whimper from the Doctor as she sucked at his pulse point. His legs almost buckled as she once again went for his pants.

"Amelia." His hand gripped her wrist in a vice like grip as his voice lowered. He spoke each word slow and deliberate, ensuring she understood the conviction behind every syllable. "Trust me when I say that, if I had a choice, you would already be wearing far less clothing than you are now...but I don't. I don't know why, but everything is about you! The explosion, the crack in time...all of it is about you in some way and I have this terrible feeling that if I give in right now, if I let my love cloud my judgement, then something monumentally terrible will happen-"

"Love." Amy latched on to the word like a bloodhound. "You love me?" It was Amy's turn to pull away as the severity of the word reigned down on her.

She took a step backwards, her gaze fierce. The Doctor took a step forward and cradled her cheek in his hand. She looked up at him warily as though he was the one who had pounced on her. "How could I not?" His voice was barely above a whisper as he stared her straight in the eye. "I have been the man I am for little more than a week, and in that time my entire life, no my entire existence, has been centred around you! Amelia Pond, the girl who waited. Trust me when I say I would like nothing more than to tear your clothes off you and ravish you in every room inside the TARDIS..."

"There's a lot of rooms." Amy laughed trying to lighten the mood. Her eyes betrayed her torment as they began to fill with tears. She had spent fourteen years wanting something she could not have. Her proposal had been rash and fuelled by adrenaline. She'd expected a shag, not a declaration of love.

The Doctor laughed, but the sound was hollow and forced. He lay his forehead against Amy's and sighed. "I have to fix this...I have...I have to..." He had to give her up. She was quite possibly the most amazing human being he had ever met and the thought of losing her broke both of his hearts; but he had to do the right thing. As he always does. He has to put the needs of others before his own. No matter what is costs him.

He thinks losing Amy will feel like the end of his world, but he knows keeping her will mean the end of the universe. _Literally. _

"I understand." Amy's voice was uncharacteristically small as she pulled away from him. She couldn't meet his gaze as she walked away. She paused at the door and finally looked him in the eye as she spoke, "I trust you, Doctor."


End file.
